Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy
Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy is a promotional tie-in prequel for the upcoming game Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It was released in Japan via the PlayStation Network on January 18, 2011, for ¥300, and in North America on March 15, 2011, for $2.99. It is set to be released in Europe on March 23, 2011, for £2.39 or 2.99€. This prologue features a single storyline with Lightning and the Warrior of Light as the main characters. It also contains an arcade mode with eight characters, one of which must be unlocked. Purchasing prologus is the only way to receive the assist character Aerith in [[Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy|the full release of duodecim]]. The game features its own set of Accomplishments, which give certain accessories as rewards, though there is no means of equipping them in either mode. However, all accessories gained can be carried over to Dissidia 012. Story The story mode, titled "Chapter 0 - Unfamiliar Allies", opens on Order's Sanctuary, where Lightning narrates how she was called to fight for Cosmos, and explains that none of the Warriors of Cosmos have any memories, and cannot return to their own worlds until Chaos is defeated. Jecht and Kain Highwind approach Lightning and ask if she disagrees with something the Warrior of Light said earlier. Lightning says she is hesitant to work with a team. Kain agrees, as they have no grasp of the strength of their allies. Kain suggests Lightning and the Warrior of Light fight to see which is stronger, but Lightning rejects the idea. The Warrior of Light approaches them and warns them enemies are nearby, and he and Lightning run to engage them. Finding Garland and The Emperor in the Chaos Shrine, Garland taunts the two for waiting for them to make the first move. The Warrior of Light prepares to engage him, but Lightning steps forward to fight Garland instead. In the battle, Garland uses The Emperor as an assist, while Lightning may use the Warrior of Light. The two Warriors of Cosmos prevail and Garland vanishes, mocking their strength. Lightning and the Warrior continue to the Sky Fortress Bahamut and encounter Kefka Palazzo and Ultimecia, who attack them. The heroes fight, and are victorious again, but Kefka escapes. At the Crystal Tower afterwards they find Sephiroth, who prepares to fight them when the Cloud of Darkness intervenes, offering Sephiroth her assistance in the fight. Though Sephiroth is defeated he mocks the two and tells them to take the fight seriously next time, and departs. Now aboard the Prima Vista, Lightning and the Warrior find Cloud, who warns them to stay closer to Order's Sanctuary and protect Cosmos. Golbez appears behind him and asks if he is concerned for them, and Cloud orders him to mind his own business as the two prepare to battle. After the fight Cloud tells Lightning that the opponent they've faced didn't show their true power yet, and in the future to not underestimate them. Lightning and the Warrior of Light stop some distance away from a mysterious tower, and the Warrior and Lightning thank each other for their help fighting the forces of Chaos. The Warrior orders Lightning to wait and meet with Jecht and Kain there while he seeks out the last few enemies, and while Lightning protests, she does obey his orders. Jecht and Kain arrive, and Kain asks her what she thinks of the Warrior. Lightning says she thinks he acts heroic, but he has strength and acknowledges the fact he has become the pseudo-leader of the Warriors of Cosmos, leading her to doubt they'll get along. Kain says his intent was to see which of the two was stronger, so he could have faith in the power of his comrades, and when Jecht asks if he was disappointed, Kain answers if he had been he wouldn't have come. The story mode ends with the three looking at the tower in the distance as Cid narrates, saying the cycle of war has begun to come undone, and a new option will soon make itself known to the world. Arcade Mode Region: Japan The Arcade Mode is the second mode of play in Dissidia duodecim prologus, and has two difficulties: a 5-battle run using a level 20 character, and a 30-battle run using a level 50 character. In the latter, opponents range from levels 40 to 60. Region: NA Arcade Mode is also available in the North American version of the release with a few minor tweaks. There are two difficulties in this mode: Normal (nonstop 5 round match using a preset level 20 character) and Hard (nonstop 30 round match using a preset level 50 character). In the NA version of the game, opponent's level range from 42-50, never 51+ as in the Japanese version. The character, Cloud Strife, can be unlocked if the player encounters Tifa during Hard Arcade Mode. She appears very rarely, usually in the later rounds (rounds 20-30). Playable Characters Starting Characters Warriors of Cosmos *Warrior of Light - Lightning assist *Kain Highwind - Cecil assist *Jecht - Tidus assist *Lightning - Warrior of Light assist Warriors of Chaos *Garland - The Emperor assist *Kefka Palazzo - Ultimecia assist *Sephiroth - Cloud of Darkness assist Unlockable Characters *Cloud Strife - Tifa assist Opponents (Unplayable) *Firion *The Emperor *Onion Knight *Cloud of Darkness *Cecil Harvey *Golbez *Bartz Klauser *Exdeath *Terra Branford *Tifa Lockhart *Squall Leonhart *Ultimecia *Zidane Tribal *Kuja *Tidus *Shantotto *Gabranth Opposing Assist Characters Only *Laguna Loire *Yuna *Vaan Accomplishments Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy has its own set of accomplishments which can be transferred over to Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy for use in the main game. There are 57 accomplishments the players can achieve. The first accomplishment can be obtained by completing Chapter 0 - Unfamiliar Allies. The other 56 can be obtained through playing Arcade. Each character obtains one Chocobo Cologne by completing a game (or 5 matches) of Normal mode and obtain another six through completing a full thirty rounds in Hard Mode, where every 5 rounds earn the player one Chocobo Cologne. Soundtrack *FFI - Battle *FFI - Dungeon *FFI - Chaos Shrine *FFII - Battle Theme 1 *FFII - Battle Theme 2 *FFII - Castle Pandemonium *FFIII - Battle 1 *FFIII - Battle 2 *FFIII - This Is the Last Battle *FFIV - Battle 1 *FFIV - Battle 2 *FFIV - Battle with the Four Fiends *FFV - Battle 1 *FFV - Battle at the Big Bridge *FFV - The Final Battle *FFVI - Battle *FFVI - The Decisive Battle *FFVI - Battle to the Death *FFVII - Fight On! *FFVII - J-E-N-O-V-A *FFVII - One-Winged Angel *FFVIII - Don't Be Afraid *FFVIII - Force Your Way *FFVIII - The Extreme *FFIX - Battle 1 *FFIX - Battle 2 *FFIX - The Final Battle *FFX - Battle Theme *FFX - Otherworld *FFX - Summoned Beast Battle *FFXI - Battle in the Dungeon #2 *FFXII - Boss Battle *FFXII - Esper Battle *FFXIII - Blinded by Light *FFXIII - Saber's Edge *Cosmos *DFF - Opening Trivia *Aerith appears in-game as the tutor for the few in-game manuals. **In her final message, she states that she's "here" because "...if player has downloaded Prologus, she can help player in DDFF as an Assist Character," that she "just wanted to let you know herself," and that she's "looking forward to seeing player in DDFF!" *Silhouettes of Laguna and Vaan are used for the Accomplishment and Options Menus, respectively. *Gilgamesh and Prishe were confirmed as characters when hackers found images of their new Dissidia artwork embedded in the game, as well as data on their attack lists, EX Modes, and fighting styles. However, the characters themselves do not appear. Data for a new form of Chaos called "Desperado Chaos" was also found, as well as two unknown characters, yet the latter two are most likely junk data. *The perspective of the cameras during cutscenes were changed in the North American and European versions of the game. References es:Dissidia duodecim prologus Final Fantasy Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Demos